Talk:Fairywork
Does anyone know if there is a recipe for any of the multicoloured fairyworks? I`ve tried several combinations, but failed. -LittleLexi No, but if someone find out how to make new great summons, that would be sweet -- User:64.9.26.246 ---- So far, the following was on the page: Multicolors are made by combining four fairy-works (one of each color) that are all the same size and type. E.g. 1 Small Twirling Multicolored Fairy-work = 1 Small Red Twirling Fairy-work + 1 Small Yellow Twirling Fairy-work + 1 Small Blue Twirling Fairy-work + 1 Small Green Twirling Fairy-work The fairy-works absolutely must be of the same size and type. Don't mix your types by accident! You'll lose all of them. However, this has been recently tried out by several players and found to be incorrect. --Lirielle 09:11, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : Either Wish was wrong, or they changed it: http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?lang=en&id=42359 "However, Elrohir sent back a response stating that multi-colors cannot be crafted." //Peet talk | mod 12:28, 8 January 2007 (UTC) i can not find the place to craft fairy-works at -16,-23 my guess is that it is underground :Almost. If you are in the Cania Plains, it is actually above you, in the Imp Village. //PeetTM 10:38, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :And you require to have alignment in order to enter the place as the entrance is by an npc and he/she will not let you pass unless you have alignment other than neutral --Cizagna (Talk) 19:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC) There is actually at least a second Fairy Works station - in the back room of Otomai's house, at -55, 15. Redirect Given that all Fairy-works have the same affect (Well not animation), and as far as I can tell they all have the same value/weaight and description, wouldn't it be easier just to have them redirect to this papge. PerfidousT 13:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :yes but no... in any case they can be redirect but the pages must be fill up properly because other way they will not be categorize --Cizagna (Talk) 21:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::That said things are gonna get complicated what with all these redirects, think it'll be best just to keep them as actual pages. PerfidousT 18:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::If you want item articles should keep with the info for various reasons, one is for the category pages that if articles are blanks they will not display, other is that for example if we put the recipe we do it by putting links so if we go to one of the items and do the "what links here" we dont know if the page that appears is actualy using that item or just doing a reference comparition, also im working to be able to extract info from item pages, and that would be imposible if the pages are blank. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Location I changed the place to find the seller of the fairy powders in bonta for people since now hes not in the old spot hope it helps some people :) :And if you would kindly read the note at the top of this, and in fact, every, page, you would know that this information should not have been changed. I am changing it back. Thank you. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Experiments Thought I'd try a few different things with fairy-works powder, and perhaps we could set up a table on the discussion page about what was tried when and figure out if there are any more combos we could come up with. Just tried with golden scara antennas and a fire pandawushu artefact to no avail. I think I can remember another recipie using boar materials somewhere as well. Medeyer (talk) 00:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean Festive Fairyworks by any chance? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Experiments 1st try Well, I've start with trying some combinations to get multicoloured fairy-work. Here is some information about it: - All the same (cracling etc.) in small form, doesn't work. At the moment I've no idea to do it an other way. It's possible that you can only make multicoloured fairy-work when the 4 single colour fairy-works have a medium or big size. I hope to tell you more soon.